


i spy (a cute guy)

by thatchoiboy



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, M/M, Secret Identity, Spy!Haechan, attempt at a spy!au, mentions and use of guns but no violence, they flirt so much they make you feel single
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:28:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29513928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatchoiboy/pseuds/thatchoiboy
Summary: The last thing a 24 year old secret agent Lee Donghyuck ever wanted to do was to dress up like a prep boy and wear nerdy glasses while on a mission to infiltrate a Private University. But what he didn’t account for was meeting the most annoyingly awkward and sweet boy of his life who actively flirts with him.or in which Donghyuck is part of a secret organization, Mark is his new roommate, and there’s something about him that more than meets the eye (besides being an awkward flirt)
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 6
Kudos: 139
Collections: Challenge #5 — I heard a secret..





	i spy (a cute guy)

**Author's Note:**

> this one took a lot of twists and turns but i think i can say im happy with the final version of this T^T  
> (as you can see i barely made it through the word count)  
> thank you mods for the fic fest and readers i hope you enjoy reading <3

Donghyuck stares at himself in the mirror, looking ridiculous wearing a preppy uniform as he attempts to adjust his necktie. He finished his stats homework long hours ago, it was fairly easy, as expected for a man almost in his mid-20s taking college statistics.

It’s been about a week since he got admitted to the most prestigious university he’s ever stepped foot on. He directs all blame to his superior for assigning him such a burdensome task. He was to keep an eye on the son of an important figure without his knowledge until they believe the coast is clear. Donghyuck even suggested for his partner Na Jaemin to take on the mission, but it seemed like his superior would rather make his life miserable instead.

To aggravate the situation, he’d gotten an email about a new roommate arriving at his dorm due to ‘lack of space’ even though he was accommodated to have a room alone. Donghyuck finds it hard to believe that a school leeching off rich kids’ money was out of dorm rooms. He was definitely going to give Doyoung a piece of his mind as soon as he’s out of here.

He hears the door rattling and the sound of keys jingling from the outside. With a sigh, he gave up on trying to fix his appearance and quickly put on his nerdy non prescription glasses as the door opened, waiting for disaster to hit.

And the disaster came in a white dress shirt with the sleeves pulled back, revealing a shiny gold Rolex on his left wrist. The boy with his black hair slicked back to the side stared at him with curious eyes, before his lips curled up to form a smirk. Donghyuck decided he would rather sleep outside than deal with a cocky roommate.

Donghyuck’s face scrunched up and his lips parted before he heard a loud thud. He looked down, perplexed on what happened, now staring at his roommate on the ground with his suitcase below him, the latter groaning in pain. 

“Are you okay?” Donghyuck asked, not wanting to be rude to someone he just met.

“Uh yeah, I guess I fell hard for you. Literally.” The other replied as he pushed himself up, dusting away dirt and flashing Donghyuck a killer smile. The agent didn’t know whether he wanted to punch or kiss him (though deep down, he knows exactly what he wanted to do).

Donghyuck crossed his arms against his chest, leaning back on his left leg, “Are you flirting with me?” He teased, watching the other’s cheeks turn slight red and turning away from Donghyuck. If there’s something to know about Donghyuck, he was very good at his job. He’s also very gay _and_ very single.

“Aren’t you going to introduce yourself?” He held back a chuckle when the black-haired boy started stuttering again. Donghyuck won’t deny that he was kind of awkward, but cute.

 _Really_ cute.

“I’m Mark Lee, 3rd year business major.” 

_Well damn, why do business majors always look so cute?_ Donghyuck thought, eyeing the latter up and down. Doyoung never said he couldn’t have a little fun during his mission, so might as well take the opportunity.

“Haechan Lee. 2nd year comp sci major.” Donghyuck began, “Guess we’re stuck with each other for the rest of the term.” 

“I don’t mind if it’s with you.” Mark hummed in acknowledgement and started occupying the bed space besides Donghyuck’s own while Donghyuck freezes from his spot, cursing that sneaky business major for fluttering his heart. Perhaps he can thank Doyoung just for this one time, despite his superior being a pain in the ass on a regular basis. 

The secret agent thought Mark was a bit odd, but then again, life as a spy comes with a huge amount of cautiousness and doubting every single person outside the organization began to be part of his life. He turned around to see Mark smiling at him and shook his head in disbelief. Who knew the guy who face planted on the floor the first time they met, which was literally seconds ago, turned out to be such a flirt? Civilians truly surprise him, he almost forgot how unpredictable normal people could be.

“If you keep flirting with me I might start thinking you like me.” 

“And what if I do?” 

Donghyuck’s lips curled upwards in amusement, “You’re good with your words. How many hearts have you broken Mark Lee?” 

There was no way a person could possibly flirt as much as his roommate. Guys like him always end up to be serial killers. Or maybe he’s all up in his head that guys like Mark aren’t common in the real world anymore. Which was, unfortunately, somewhat true.

Before Mark could reply, he’s interrupted by a ringtone from Donghyuck’s phone, the latter takes it out from his pocket and sees a message from Chenle Zhong, the kid he’s supposed to be keeping an eye on. He almost forgot he was going to meet up with him for a study session, they had become quite close after he befriended the red-headed boy literally on his first day of uni. Donghyuck always gets the job done and the faster, the better. Maybe that’s why Doyoung chose him for this task, at least- that’s what he thinks.

He quickly types in a message before grabbing a few stuff from his side of the room and strode to the fridge to retrieve a store-bought coffee, stuffing it into his bag. The agent was about to leave, and had the front door opened half-way, before he remembered that he had company.

“Sorry lover boy, I have an appointment with someone.” He called out from the door.

“Go ahead, as long as it’s not a date.” Mark flashed one of his smiles again. God, Donghyuck hates that so much. He rolled his eyes playfully at him before waving goodbye, slamming the door shut as soon as he was on the other side.

* * *

  
Chenle was a strange kid, Donghyuck notices. As expected of the son of the President, he wasn’t like anyone he’d ever met. Well, with the exception of Mark Lee.

The red-head was quite enthusiastic, and Donghyuck doesn’t think he could keep up with the younger one’s energy even though he’s supposed to act like he was 20 years old. That’s a 4 year gap from his real age, mind you. 

Donghyuck was in the middle of studying chemistry with Chenle when he glanced at the window and saw a familiar figure wearing a red snapback from outside the café. He squinted, before the figure made eye contact with him and ran away before he could recognize who it was.

“Are you even listening to me?” Chenle stated with annoyance, which successfully snapped Donghyuck out of his daze, his attention back to the Chinese boy. 

“My bad, thought I saw someone.” He answered. Donghyuck is positive Chenle thinks he’s a weirdo by the cautious glance he gave him before his attention is back to one of the solubility problems he’s having trouble with. Weirdo or not, he’s only being extra careful about the dangers that could be closer than they appear. Chenle would thank him later.

Donghyuck tried his best to help Chenle but chemistry was not his forte. He’s supposedly a computer science major and even in the organization, he handles all the hacking into firewalls, not actually creating fires using chemicals, they have Jaemin for that. Which overall justifies why Jaemin should’ve been the one in his place.

“This is going to be a long day.”

* * *

“Where were you while I was out?” Donghyuck asked as soon as he entered his shared dorm room with Mark, exhausted from his battle with chemistry. It was up to Chenle and God now for the kid to pass his test. He found Mark sitting on his bed with a laptop on his lap who looked at him like a deer caught in headlights, slamming his laptop shut. 

Suspicious. 

“What are you hiding?” Donghyuck probed, his entire demeanor changed from tired to alert. The spy inside him demanding answers or he will start shooting (not that he actually had his gun with him but Mark doesn’t know that)

Mark threw his hands in the air, panicked eyes darting everywhere, which made Donghyuck even more skeptical. 

“I-It’s nothing. I swear.” 

“Doesn’t look like nothing to me.”

“Look, trust me, it’s nothing bad. It’s been a long day so, can we just drop it?” Mark sighed, Donghyuck doesn’t want to drop the topic but the guy had a point. Studying chemistry was more draining than any other missions he’d gone through. Why did the brat take chemistry anyway if he wasn’t good at it? Donghyuck waves Mark off, as if signaling that he’ll concede and call it a day.

“So you were here the whole day?” Donghyuck asked, getting himself comfortable in bed after changing into pajamas.

“Yeah, why?” Mark answered with a yawn from the other bed.

“No reason.” Donghyuck closes his eyes for a minute, before remembering the unopened suitcase beside the door. “But why haven’t you unpacked yet?”

He heard shuffling in Mark’s direction, maybe Mark turned to face or away from him, he didn't care. “I got occupied with my...project.” Mark reasoned, “But if you want I can unpack something else if you know what I mean.” Donghyuck threw his extra pillow at Mark as the latter started chuckling. He thinks he saw a red snapback on Mark’s desk but it slipped his mind as he drifted from consciousness. 

* * *

“I think I failed it.” Chenle says to him as soon as his exam was over, Donghyuck had been waiting for the red-headed boy outside the room after all.

“Ah, well, tough luck. The way the study session went yesterday, only a miracle could’ve saved you.” Donghyuck playfully said, causing the kid to laugh (either from the joke or through the pain- he hopes it’s the former). “It’s alright, let’s go to your favorite café. My treat.”

“I appreciate it-”

“Oh hey, can I join you guys?” They both whip their heads to the voice. It was Mark Lee- with the blazer of his uniform removed and hung over his shoulders. Donghyuck wonders how Mark even knew where he was. He could’ve sworn he saw Mark glaring at Chenle but he brushed it off. After all, Jaemin was more observant between the two of them, that’s why they were such a good pair for missions.

“Sure.” Donghyuck agreed hesitantly. He doesn’t really consider Mark as a threat to Chenle, though the suspicions were present. The worst thing his roommate could probably do is flirt endlessly with the kid, though Donghyuck would appreciate it if he’d keep the flirting between them.

The awkwardness lingered in the air the moment they arrived at the café. Donghyuck and Chenle sat beside each other and Mark took the booth across them. After they ordered their food, the three of them quietly sipped their respective drinks.

“So,” Donghyuck started, “Chenle, this is Mark, my roommate. And Mark, this is Chenle, my friend.” He beamed, urging for the two to shake hands much to their dismay and Donghyuck liked seeing them suffer. He excused himself to go to the bathroom, ignoring the two’s slight pleas for him to stay.

By the time he returns to their table, he sees the two try to talk to each other and fail. “Nice to see you getting along. Don’t forget to invite me to your wedding.” Donghyuck teased as he took a seat, laughing at the way Chenle and Mark’s faces morph into disgust. 

“How about I marry you instead?” Mark says to him as he recovered from the thought of being married to Chenle.

Donghyuck rolled his eyes and looked at Mark in the eye, “How about take me on a date first?” 

“Maybe I will.”

“And maybe I’ll say yes.” 

“Oh my god, can you guys not?” Chenle groans in frustration and Donghyuck and Mark’s faces flushed.

Donghyuck may not be observant as Jaemin, but he wasn’t stupid. It was obvious that Mark was hiding something. He quietly munched on his sandwich as Mark glanced at Chenle once in a while before his jaw dropped as he came up with a conclusion, the gears inside his brain turning.

The new roommate.

The flirting.

Asking to hang out.

The flirting.

The glances toward Chenle.

Again, the flirting.

 _It all makes sense now_ , Donghyuck mused, as if he just had a big brain moment. Mark shouldn’t be hanging out with them, not when he may be the threat that is targeting Chenle. Mark is cute and all but he wasn’t about to abandon his mission just because his roommate was exactly his type. He should’ve known that guys like Mark Lee aren’t real and not forgetting the fact that he just kind of scored a date with him.

 _Goddamnit._ _Why is it always the cute guys?_

* * *

Donghyuck goes home one day and finds the dorm room empty. He'd been avoiding Mark for the past week after their hang out at the cafe. He also made sure that Chenle was with him at all times even if it meant studying more chemistry with him.

He fixed his gaze on Mark’s laptop sitting on the kitchen counter, the same device that spiked Donghyuck’s curiosity from the first day. So being the good roommate he is, who values his own safety and another’s, he quickly turned it on, entering 0000 as the password. Surprisingly, it worked. He looked over Mark’s files and found a folder named “Target” as if he couldn’t be more obvious. If Mark was also a spy but sent to kill Chenle, then he’s not doing a very good job at it.

The agent clicked on the folder and he’s stunned for a moment. It was full of old and recent pictures of him and Chenle around the campus, in the cafe, and _hell,_ even in places that Donghyuck thought they blended in well. One picture caught Mark’s reflection with a red snapback, he concluded that he was the figure back in the cafe. Mark had been following them this whole time. Either Mark was a spy, or a stalker and Donghyuck can’t decide which one’s worse. But the fact that he wasn’t able to detect Mark’s presence would be a disgrace to his name; the organization would not be pleased to hear this information when he writes his report.

A knock on the door snapped him out of his thoughts and immediately closed all the files and slammed the laptop shut.

“Haechan?” A voice called outside, Donghyuck let out a breath of relief as he realized it was Chenle. He opened the door for the kid and pulled him inside, shutting it close after scanning his surroundings.

“You almost scared me! I thought you were Mark.” He hissed at the red-head, earning him a confused look. “Listen, I think Mark is dangerous and you- I mean, _we_ better stay the hell away from him.” Donghyuck warned, cursing quietly as he almost revealed his cover.

“Mark? That guy? Dude that keeps on flirting with you?” Chenle asked, baffled. He only laughed when Donghyuck nodded. Ouch, the least Chenle could do is pretend to be surprised, this was hurting his ego as his protector.

“Believe it or not, it’s always the cute guys that have something to hide.” Donghyuck whines, wiping fake tears out of his eyes as Chenle continued to laugh, already crouched down the carpet holding his stomach. “You know, it’s not that funny.”

Donghyuck watched in disbelief as Chenle tried to catch his breath. If he wasn’t supposed to be protecting this kid he would’ve choked him to death himself. 

“Man, messing with you people never gets old.” Chenle wheezes out, propping himself with one leg before standing straight and his whole demeanor changing, the smile completely wiped out of his face as if it wasn’t there in the first place. “Especially you.” 

“Wait, what? What are you talking about?” Donghyuck questioned, feeling a bit threatened because what the actual fuck was happening.

To his surprise, Chenle’s hand reached something from behind and pulled out a gun, pointing it towards him. “I know who you are.” 

Times like these Donghyuck wished he had his gun, but at least he could cross out being threatened by a kid out of his bucket list. “I’m not the bad guy here-”

“Put the gun down, kid.” Donghyuck craned his neck behind and saw someone none other than Mark Lee, holding out his own gun towards Chenle, whose eyes widened in shock, dropping the gun and putting his hands up.

“Okay, time out, halt the shooting, but what the fuck is going on?” Donghyuck demanded, Doyoung was definitely going to reprimand him for this mess, he shuddered at the thought of the punishment that will be given to him.

“Long story short- reddy here is the threat.” Mark explains as he made his way over to the stunned kid and cuffed his right arm to the metal bar of the window. The kid grumbling something along the lines of ‘unbelievable’ and ‘flirty dude’.

Donghyuck snorts at that, “A threat? To who?”

“To you.” 

“What-”

“I’m secret agent Lee Minhyung, assigned to protect you from the psychotic prankster that is the President’s son.” Mark starts, tucking his gun away, “I’ll explain everything later. How about after this mess let’s go on that date?”

Donghyuck takes a second to process all the information given to him, “Well, that depends, _Agent_ Lee, I’m a mess myself.” He says, his finger tracing over Mark’s tie and fluttering his eyelashes at him.

“Not to brag but, I’m kind of good at dealing with messes. Especially in b-”

“Get a room!” Chenle yells from his place near the window, no longer able to watch the scene happening right in front of him.

“Shut up Chenle, you’re ruining the moment!”

**Author's Note:**

> questions questions, feel free to ask for clarifications ~  
> (though for the most part, a lot hasn't been revealed bc it's part of the plot, i'd love to hear theories tho)
> 
> it has been a struggle to complete this fic but i have to thank a friend who basically helped me beta this fic <3  
> it turned out to be 70% flirting and 30% plot ft someone save chenle from markhyuck
> 
> see you after reveals!
> 
> edit: my socials!  
> [twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/mrkhycklee)  
> thank you everyone for the kudos and comments <3


End file.
